


That Drink

by melonbutterfly



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Flirting, M/M, Pre-Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/619596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonbutterfly/pseuds/melonbutterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki will have that drink now.</p><p>(A short ficlet set directly after the movie.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Drink

"See, that didn't go so well at all for you," Tony says, not bothering to contain his smugness as he hands the glass of scotch over to Loki. Across the room Clint and Natasha are glaring at him, definitely just a twitch away from shooting Loki. Or possibly Tony. Probably both.

Loki raises an eyebrow. "And I never contradicted you, did I? Or were you too busy flirting to take note?"

"Baby, multitasking," Tony returns before his brain catches up with himself. "And yeah, maybe I was a bit distracted, so sue me. But have you looked at yourself?" Pointedly blatant, Tony lets his eyes wander up and down Loki's body. Even with various cuts and bruises and coated with a fine layer of grey dust, Loki looks gorgeous. "Seriously, show me someone who wouldn't want to nibble that jawline and I'll show you a liar. And all that leather is doing you a lot of favors."

Loki smirks, leans back on one hand, saluting Tony with the glass. "You flatter me, Stark."

"Just the truth," Tony replies. He doesn't get to continue because there's a loud bang and Clint stomps towards them, expression murderous.

"Shut up," he hisses, "just shut the fuck up. I hope your daddy – oh, sorry, he isn't really your daddy, is he? – fucks you up for this."

Expression turning flat, Loki rolls his eyes. "You'll have to do a lot better than that, _Clint_."

Steve stops Clint from attacking, pulling him away and handing him over to Natasha who takes a firm hold of his hand and starts murmuring into his ear. Clint's fingers are twitching and he's glaring bloody murder at Loki, but he doesn't make to jump him again.

"Okay, that's enough," Steve orders sharply. "Stark-"

"Well, what do you propose we do with him?" Tony interrupts, none too pleased with how Rogers is acting like he has any sort of authority in _Tony's tower_. "I don't have any convenient cells handy, I don't make it a habit to hold anyone prisoner."

"There has to be something," Steve grits out, expression mulish. "Your father-"

"My father can stuff it," Tony says very coldly. "Why don't you go downstairs and wait for Fury."

Steve stares at him for a moment before he nods and leaves, taking Clint and Natasha with him. Thor is on the roof, Tony has no idea why, and Bruce is in the kitchen, raiding Tony's shelves. Apparently he gets ravenous when he comes back from going green.

"All alone now," Loki purrs when the door shuts behind the trio, legs falling open. "Whatever do you plan to do with me, Stark?"

Tony eyes him incredulously. "We're certainly not going to have sex now." He does let his eyes fall between Loki's legs however, eying those tasty thighs, because looking is not forbidden.

Loki pouts exaggeratedly. "Are you sure? I assure you, I'm perfectly willing."

And he does look it, perfectly attractive in his costume, a little banged up, lips glistening. Yeah, Tony knows that this is all wrong, he shouldn't find him hot, this is the guy who killed Coulson (whom Tony is almost as angry at as he is at Fury, for being an idiot and for dying for absolutely no reason at all) and who led an invasion, but, well. This whole superhero thing is considerably hotter when there's an actual villain around, and Loki makes a very attractive villain, metaphorically as well as literally.

"When you're not my prisoner," Tony promises, not bothering to hide his lust. He's aware that they're both just flirting, but he isn't all play. Tony has never pretended to be a nice guy.

Loki pauses, eying Tony thoughtfully. "Truly." He gets up slowly, wincing, and steps up to Tony. The expression in his eyes is both seductive and a little wary when he looks at Tony, and Tony doesn't think the hesitation is fake; it would've been displayed better if it had been, passed off as coyness maybe, or shyness. "You mean that. You wish for me to be not your prisoner when you lay with me?"

"I can't be your prisoner either," Tony hastily adds, realizing his mistake. "And really, as sexy as the whole villain thing is, I don't find actual murder and sadism attractive."

Loki pauses, not seeming terribly impressed. "Stipulations to your affections?"

Tony shrugs glibly. "Personal hang-ups. You can't tell me you'd sleep with a big guy with long blond hair." At least Tony really hopes so.

Immediately Loki grimaces, clearly a gut reaction. "No, truly not." He assesses Tony with his eyes. "Fortunately for you, I'm not particularly sadistically inclined." Tony's face must speak his thoughts, because Loki huffs a laugh, mostly amused, a little self-deprecating. "We all have our roles to play, Stark." Then, too quickly for Tony to react, he leans in and kisses Tony before stepping away and lifting his glass to hide the smile playing around his lips.

"Tony?" Bruce says from the doorway, eyes flickering back and forth between the two. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," Tony replies, licking his lips and tasting scotch on them. "Fine."

Loki lowers the glass, tongue flicking out to catch a drop of liquid caught on his lower lip.


End file.
